The Doctors Past
by xem98x
Summary: At over 900 years old the Doctor is bound to have some secrets. But what happens when the TARDIS drops the Doctor, Amy and Rory off somewhere the complete opposite of what they wanted. When an encounter with the cybermen leads to the unearthing of one of the Doctor's deepest buried secrets, how will the world be changed? How will their lives be changed? And who will pay the price?


**This is something completely new for me, the idea only just occurred to me; whilst I was binge watching old episodes of doctor who.**

 **For clarification, this story takes place with the eleventh doctor, Amy and Rory.**

 **Hope you like it, please leave a review.**

"Huge waves that freeze suddenly." Amy called over from the TARDIS door.

"The view is spectacular." The doctor said smugly leaning against the console with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Really? Because this looks suspiciously like London." Amy said cockily as she raised an eyebrow.

"No, no it's the seas of Rinku. There is nothing similar to them. We are not in London." The doctor insisted as he stepped forwards and leant against the railings.

"Rory?" Amy looked to her husband for support.

Rory peered out the door, his senses were met with the aggressively busy sounds and sights of central London.

"Doctor, she's right. I can actually see the London eye from here."

The doctor muttered as he walked frustrated towards the door. The busy London roads roared just a few feet in front. Passers-by walked at a speed that only true Londoners could ever manage. There was no question, they were definitely in London.

"So, what now? Do we try for Rinku again?" Rory asked.

"No, the TARDIS brought us here, I'm sure she had a reason." The doctor answered sounding the tiniest bit uncertain.

"Well, lets go then." Amy called as she rushed out the door excitedly. She was quickly followed by Rory, and finally by the doctor who closed the door behind them.

"Where to, Ponds?" He asked.

"Lets go on one of those river boats." Amy said as she watched the boats travelling down the Thames, from the bank.

"River boats it is." The doctor said conclusively before rushing off down the bank.

The trio walked down the bank until they reached the ticket office. Rory got the tickets and they were soon walking down the path to an awaiting boat. The boat was nothing special, it was painted white with the words THAMES RIVER BOAT painted clearly on the side. There were three levels, but there were no more than a 6 people on each level. The trio climbed aboard, and upon Amy's insistence, they headed straight to the top level.

The boat set off down the river, rocking gently on the low waves. The views of the bridges were beautiful, though the doctor repeatedly said they were nothing compared to the stunning views of the frozen seas of Rinku.

"Doctor?" Rory called from the other side of the boat. "Is it just me, or is that a cyberman face in the water?"

"What? Where?" The doctor asked, his face suddenly serious. Rory pointed to the metal shape in the water. Most people would've ignored it, called it a trick of the light, the doctor knew better.

The three disembarked from the boat at its next docking point and ran along the banks until they were close enough to the place where Rory had seen the head. They scanned the water but couldn't see anything. Amy ran over to a pair of tourist binoculars, she angled them to face the water, and started looking around desperately hoping Rory had been wrong.

No such luck. Amy's binoculars were looking straight into the water covered face of a cyberman. "Doctor." She shouted.

He and Rory appeared seconds later, she stepped away from the binoculars so they could look.

"Why is it underwater?" The doctor questioned as he pulled the sonic screwdriver out his jacket pocket and began scanning the water. "It's alive." He said almost surprised as he looked at the screwdriver.

"We're going down there aren't we?" Rory asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yup. Come along Ponds." The doctor answered as he held the screwdriver in front of him and began to follow its flashing light. The three followed the screwdrivers directions down onto the muddy river bank, and into one of the sewer tunnels.

"Eugh it stinks." Amy moaned.

"Keep to the edges. Don't want any nasty surprises." The doctor said as he continued forwards.

"You're loving this. Aren't you?" Rory said in a slightly irritated tone.

"It's a little more exciting than a simple boat ride. Plus, who doesn't like a good sewer." The doctor said cheerily, before holding up a finger, stopping any other conversation. "We're here."

In front of them was a large metal door. They'd passed loads of doors but this one differed in one key factor. It was pristinely clean.

The doctor used the sonic to unlock it and the three slipped inside. The room they found themselves in was large and empty. Almost completely empty. There was one metal chair connected by thick metal wires, but the chair itself was empty. When they looked up they could see the Thames and the underneath of all the boats as the passed.

"Where are we?" Amy asked as she examined her surroundings.

"Intruders." A raspy robotic voice sounded from a corridor in a corner they hadn't even noticed.

"Oh? Us? No, we're just tourists. The city's full of them, didn't you notice?" The doctor attempted to joke.

"All intruders will be upgraded. You will become like us." The metal man announced.

"Ugh, why do I never remember that you ugly blocks of metal can't take a joke.

"Delete." It said raising its gun arm at them.

"Well, that's a bit of an overreaction." The doctor said almost mockingly.

"Run?" Amy asked.

"Run, yes good plan." The doctor confirmed. They turned on their heels and ran in the opposite direction to the cyberman, although this also meant they were running away from their closest exit. They sprinted down mental halls as heavy doors slammed down behind them, the cybermen were trying to trap them.

Rory and Amy ran slightly ahead whilst the doctor followed behind, simultaneously scanning every room.

"Why is there never just a sign saying, 'escape route' it would make my life so much easier." The doctor began to moan.

"Because then you'd get bored. Come on!" Amy yelled back at him.

Another door slammed shut behind them. Amy suddenly stopped, she couldn't hear the doctor running behind them anymore, she spun around and saw only empty space. "Doctor!" She yelled running back to the door and pushing against it. She could hear the heavy metallic foot stalls of the cybermen on the other side.

"He'll be fine, we need to find somewhere to hide." Rory insisted as he pulled her away from the door and down another passage. The pair found a staircase and sprinted quickly down, all the way to them bottom, where they couldn't hear the cybermen anymore.

The room they found themselves in a dark room with no where else to run but the way they came. Rory pulled in that direction, but Amy stopped him abruptly.

"Wait." She whispered. "Can you hear that?"

Rory listened hard, "Its sounds like crying."

Amy pulled out her phone and switched on the torch so she could see better. She shone it around the room until the light fell on a small hunched figure in the corner.

"Both Amy and Rory instinctively stepped towards it. Amy kept getting closer, until she knelt down, making herself a similar height to the figure.

"Hey." She whispered kindly, "It's ok, we're here, we'll help you."

The figure uncurled itself until Amy and Rory were looking into the face of a child, a girl.

Amy smiled reassuringly, "I'm Amy, this is Rory. What's your name?"

"Arianna." The girl choked out, silent tears still flowing from her eyes.

Amy smiled and reached into her pocket, pulling out a tissue, "Here, dry your eyes. You're going to be ok Arianna."

The girl took the tissue and gave the tiniest smile, as she wiped the tears from her face.

"How did you get here?" Rory asked, sitting down next to the little girl.

"I don't know, everything was burning and then I was falling. Then I just woke up here, the metal men left me here, alone." She explained shakily.

Rory was about to speak but the heavy unmistakeable footstalls of a cyberman could be heard from the other side of the room. Arianna pushed herself back against the wall, whilst Amy and Rory formed a barrier in front of her.

"You will all come." The cyberman announced appearing in front of them.

"Or what?" Amy challenged.

"You will be deleted."

"Ok then, we are definitely going with it." Rory said looking to Amy, who nodded abruptly. Amy reached out behind her and grabbed a hold of Arianna's hand, she pulled the child close to her side as they followed the cyberman up the stairs and through a maze of tunnels.

They eventually arrived in a large room filled with numerous chairs which were filled with empty cyberman shells. Arianna, pressed herself closer to Amy, her tiny body shaking with terror.

The cyberman left them in the middle of the room and walked over to a console, joining other cybermen already standing there. Whilst Amy and Rory looked around the room looking for an escape route. There was none.

But they did see the unconscious form of the doctor, in one of the many chairs. His hair was flopped over his eyes, and his clothes appeared a little singed. "Doctor!" Amy cried out, but all she achieved was the attention of the cybermen.

"You will remain silent." One instructed them.

"But what are you dong to him?" Rory asked.

"He will be converted, he will be our leader."

"You will be converted next. You will join us."

They slowly retreated against a wall before sinking slowly to the cold hard metal floor.

"How do we get out of this?" Rory muttered.

"The doctor would know." Amy said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"The doctor?" Arianna asked.

"Yes, that man there. He's our friend, and he's very clever. He would know what to do." Amy whispered her voice devoid of hope.

"Begin conversion." The grating voice of the cybermen announced, as the metal shell began to close around the body of the doctor.

"No!" Arianna yelled surprising them all. She scrambled to her feet and ran over to the doctor. She was crying but she grabbed onto his hand, the only part of his body left exposed. She clung on for dear life.

"Delete. Delete." The cybermen marched forwards, arms outstretched, and aiming at Arianna.

Amy screamed and tried to run to Arianna's protection only to be held back by Rory.

The world seemed to go into slow motion as they watched from their terrified positions. The cybermen began firing, but didn't manage to hit the little girl. Instead, the doctor encased in a cyber suit spun off the chair and used his own cyber arm to kill the ones attacking the child. They dropped dead, and his own suit began to fall away from his body. Leaving him standing there with Arianna clinging to his hand.

"Doctor!" Amy cried gleefully running forward and hugging him. "I thought you were gone."

"So did I. Love it when I don't die."

"Don't we all. How are you still alive though?" Rory asked.

"I have no idea." He looked down at his hand, still in the clutches of the little girl, who was slumped half asleep against his leg. "Who's the girl?" He whispered still looking at her.

"We found her downstairs, her name is Arianna." Amy explained.

His head snapped up, "What?"

"Uhh, she was curled up against a wall crying. She said she didn't know how she got there, all she remembered was everything burning, then falling, then being here." Rory attempted to explain even more.

"How?" The doctor muttered. But his thoughts were interrupted by a loud being noise coming from his empty suit. "It's a self-destruct, RUN."

The doctor lifted the little girl into his arms and ran out of the room, closely followed by Amy and Rory. They sprinted back through the corridors until finally they were back in the sewers and running towards the muddy banks of the Thames. They flung themselves to the side, as they heard an excruciatingly loud explosion, followed by the heat of the fire that was quickly travelling through the tunnels and out into the air. The river in front became suddenly rough as the water rushed into the exploding chasm of the cyberman ship below.

Scrambling to their feet they ran up the bank, and back onto the pavement, a safe distance from the huge waves crashing against the walls and soaking passers-by.

They reached a small park, where the doctor put down the little girl he'd carried. She was so exhausted, she fell asleep on the doctors lap. The others sat around her.

"I still don't understand what happened." Rory said. "Did she wake you up somehow?"

"The doctor can't stand to hear a child crying." Amy said remembering her first ever trip with him.

"Did she say what was burning?" He asked, ignoring Amy.

"No, she just said everything was burning. Why? Do you know who she is?" Rory asked curiously.

"I can feel her heartbeat."

"So?" Amy asked.

"She has two." The doctor practically whispered.

"Like you?" Amy asked, watching his face carefully.

"Yes."

"Does that mean she's a Time Lord too?" Rory asked.

"Yes." He paused thinking, "What did you say her name was again?" He already knew but he needed to hear it said one more time, just once more, to make it feel real.

"Arianna." Amy said carefully.

A single tear slipped down his face, and a large smile slowly spread across his lips. "Arianna." He whispered.

"Do you know her?" Amy asked.

"Yes." The doctor said, the happiness was evident in his voice. "She's my daughter."

 **Well there we go. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading xem98x**


End file.
